1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board interconnections, and more particularly concerns interconnections between rigid-flex circuits and circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic systems are frequently composed of circuitry formed on individual circuit boards, with the boards being electrically interconnected as required for operation of the electrical system. Frequently a plurality of circuit boards are mounted on an assembly base, and a multi-layer rigid-flex circuit, also mounted on the base, extends along or between rows of circuit boards that are to be interconnected. The rigid-flex circuit is then connected to each of the circuit boards by connectors or other types of circuit board interconnection devices. Such types of interconnections are laborious, time consuming, expensive to accomplish and subject to errors and mechanical failures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for interconnection of a rigid-flex multi-layer circuit by means of an integral configuration that avoids or minimizes above mentioned problems.